utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Aiko Wakana
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black Headgear: Green Chopsticks that holds her hair in place. Eye color: Deep Green Earphones: NONE Clothing: Wears a gray Wa-loli styled kimono that features 3 cuts on both sides of the arms. The eri is colored white, while the Date eri underneath is colored green. The kimono also features three measures of music in the Treble/G clef with notes. The type and location of the notes vary as the notes independentally move and change frequently. Nationality/Race: Japanese Voice Configuration Her voice currently supports only Japanese, and features Hiragana with Romaji aliases Her voicebank can be downloaded on DeviantArt, her blog, YouTube, and of course, here. Aiko's voicebank should be used with the latest resampler. Though she can sing well with worldforUTAU. Do not use fresamp or TIPS with her ACT 1 bank. Also if Aiko's ACT 1 bank refuses to play, try renaming her folder. For ACT 2, the latest resampler or fresamp is preferred. ALL TREBELOID VOICEBANKS CAN BE FOUND HERE: 'http://trebleconfections.tumblr.com/trebleloids Links *'YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/TrebleConfections *'Facebook:' https://www.facebook.com/TrebleConfections *'Tumblr:' http://trebleconfections.tumblr.com/ *'DeviantART:' http://whitetiger9000.deviantart.com/ *'Soundcloud:' https://soundcloud.com/trebleconfections/sets/trebleloid-songs *'Treble Confections Twitter: '''https://twitter.com/AI_trebleloids *'Twitter Bot Account:' https://twitter.com/AikoWakana_bot Extra Character Relation *'Kamui Gakupo (Idol) *Yattan Akamaine' (Fellow TREBLEloid) *'Kin Kaneko' (Fellow TREBLEloid) *'Akane Koue' (Fellow TREBLEloid) *'Himeka Kagene' (Cousin) *'Satsuki Kagene' (Cousin) Usage Clause '''Roleplay, Fan-created music, artworks, doujin/comics and fanfiction is encouraged.' Also use in duets and choruses is also highly encouraged. However, pitchloids and fanmade characters edited or created from voicebank samples and/or art of Aiko/Akemi/Yattan/Kin is strictly forbidden. If you wish to make a pitchloid for humor purposes (Example: Tako Luka, Hachune Miku, etc.), please contact the creator first for approval. Pitching Aiko/Akemi/Yattan/Kin's voice for this reason IS encouraged. Also genderbending is also encouraged as long as proper credit is given. Also, the creator asks that use of Aiko/Akemi/Yattan/Kin/Akane follows the UTAU rules of Usage. Commerical Use Aiko Wakana's voicebanks and/or official artwork may NOT be used commercially in any way. Please contact the creator at wakana.akemi@yahoo.com to discuss and obtain permission for commercial use. Gallery utau__aiko_wakana_box_art_by_whitetiger9000-d3nq8qs.png|Aiko Wakana's Official Box Art Aiko Transparent.png|Aiko Wakana's Official Full Body Art AikoWakanakiriban.png|Fanart of Aiko Wakana. She is shown with her character item, pocky. aiko_wakana_by_ala69-d2ymslp.jpg|Early version of Aiko Wakana before her redesign. Beginning Scene.png|"Why Don't You Call Me Yet?" Themed Art Aiko Wakana APPEND.png|Official Append Design Eat Me- Aiko.png|PV Art for her version of Eat Me Tell Your World Aiko.png|Cover Art for Tell Your World {C} All content in this page is maintained and verified by AI, Aiko's voice source and creator. All edits to this page should be done with care. The content of this page is subject to change without notice. Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Utau Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:Mezzo-Soprano Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with No headphones Category:Treble Voicebanks Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Japanese utauloids Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:Mixed encoded UTAUloids Category:My first UTAUloid Category:TREBLEloids Category:UTAUloids released in 2011 Category:Profile pages needing cleanup